Caught in the Rising Storm
by F1amedancer
Summary: Jason and Percy disappear, captured by mysterious storm spirits. Piper and Annabeth will have to fight to get them back. But will they succeed? Or will the primordial forces win?


**A/N: This is my second PJO fanfiction, at least that I've published. I will try my best to update regularly. Please note that PJ does not belong to me, it belongs to Uncle Rick. Please leave comments, reveiws, and ideas/thoughts behind, and follow! Also note that the 'love song' for this story is 'Photograph' by Ed Sheeran. Also, it it my hope that future chapters be longer. This is a prologue, after all! Anywho, enjoy, and may your future reading and writing be pleasant!**

Percy looks at the sky.

"What in the Hades is going on up there?" Jason looks over his shoulder. He shakes his head, squinting into the storm.

"I have no-!" Jason staggers backwards. Wind came swooping towards him. Percy blinked as he realized that it was shaped as a bird of prey, and pushes him backwards. Jason tries to remain standing, but he stumbles over one of Thalia's Tree's roots. He hits the ground, and the bird continues to attack him. It takes a second for Percy to realize what it was doing. Jason wasn't battling it physically… he was battling it mentally.

Percy runs to Jason, but before he can reach him he's hit in the chest too. A pegasus swoops down, materializing out of the storm. Percy staggers back as he feels for its mind, only when he finds it, it's not normal… It feels older, stronger… hungry. But kind. Why should he fight this kind, kind being? Why shouldn't he let it into him? Percy opens his mind and surrenders, just as Jason gives up his fight. The boys scream in unison as a primordial force enters them, memories and feelings searing through their mind.

Piper and Annabeth hear them from the Big House and come running.

"Percy? Jason?" And as they crest the hill, they see the storm. And around Jason and Percy? A tornado. Wind whipping around them, rain pouring down. A flash of lightning bolts down from the sky, illuminating Percy's eyes, seeming to contain storms, not the sea, and Jason, face contorted in pain. The smell of burning wood fills the air where the bolt hit the Tree, and when Annabeth and Piper can see again the boys are gone. Disappearing with the storm, and leaving only a pen and a gold coin behind.

~Piper and Annabeth~

Annabeth rests her chin on her knees. She sits next to Piper, gazing into Hestia's fire. It was burning bright against the dark sky. They both contemplated the small items in their hands. Annabeth a pen. Piper held a gold coin. Sighing Annabeth stuck it into the warm double breasted coat she was wearing. It's blue and gray plaid complemented her eyes. Piper holds the coin in the palm of her hand, fiddling with it.

"What on earth can we do? Sitting here wondering where they are is getting us nowhere!" Annabeth's voice raises over the sound of the campfire. "No storm is going to take my boyfriend! I will NOT lose him again." She turns her head to the clear sky above. "Have I not suffered enough? Does the world have to end again? Do I have to save both the world and my true love again?" The noises from the campfire die down. "Am I here fighting the world myself?" Her last words echo through the silent camp.

Piper rises and lightly touches Annabeth's shoulder. "Don't say that! It isn't true, and you know it. We just need time... a plan... We have no idea what's out there! Even Rachel doesn't have any idea! It seems that this time... our problem is beyond even the gods." Annabeth shakes her head.

"Nothing is ever beyond the gods." Annabeth glares at the sky. "If no one is going to help me I'm going myself!" Annabeth runs off, and as a heavy mist rolls over Camp Halfblood, Piper runs after her. Even if Annabeth wasn't making the wisest move, no one would stop her. Not even Chiron. And it's always better to have a friend when you're doing something stupid, right?

~Percy and Jason~

Percy opened his eyes, only to find himself cocooned in what appeared to be... clouds. He tried to roll, to move, but with no avail.

"Jason? You there?" At first silence, then a muffled reply.

"Yes." Percy tries to move to the voice, his one assurance that he wasn't alone.

"We'll get out of this, Jason. We always do." Percy's voice seems more high pitched than usual. One could only assume that it was with fear.

"'Course we will, bro! We always do." Jason's voice sounds hoarse. A question hung in the air with Jason and Percy. _Where are we going, and who are we going?_ And that's when Percy and Jason both heard it. The voice in their heads, crackling like caged lightning. It was filled with age, power, and... hatred.

 _It's up to you, demigods... The sky is always more than willing to cooperate with you... Oh, who am I kidding. I never, ever compromise... And I don't think this time will be any different._


End file.
